Angel of Mine
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: The guys have been living with the girls for quite a while now that they all returned to their world together...what is it like in a typical day with these 10 young teens?


Angel of Mine

By: Angel of Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they belong to their respective owners.

Dedication: To everyone, I thank you all for being there, especially to Cilla-chan and Chama-chan!  This is a one-shot fic, centered on Heero's POV mostly watching the other pilots and Senshi relationships and his own as well.  

%@()&%)(@&$

Its funny how this all happened, it only seemed like yesterday when we first saw those funny looking warrior women in strange outfits.  They stood right in the middle of the battleground and they never once flinched or showed fear as things erupted around them.  Gigantic metal robots battled, but their attention remained focused on one simple girl dressed in blue.  I remember hearing Quatre's voice over the intercom, sounding terrified as he thought that they were civilians from the city that we were currently fighting in.  Trowa's soft voice sounded over Quatre's screams and ordered the boy to gather them and take them to safer whereabouts.  The Arabian boy did not need to listen twice and scooped the girls into the gigantic hands of Sandrock.  

Only then did I hear their cries of surprise and Quatre's calm voice saying that he was heading to the compound.  I suddenly realized that my attention had drifted away from the battle and I suddenly heard nothing but silence.  I let my eyes drift towards the battle area and saw that the enemies were no more; the soldiers that had been operating the gundam suits were retreating.  No blood was shed and no more lost souls had been spared at the cost of war.  I could see the other piolets popping upon the screen of Zero, breathing heavily, but I could see the relief in their eyes for they knew the war was finished.  Although I knew better, for I still had a battle waiting for me to be fought.  Relena…the girl I had meet at the beginning of this war was being held captive and I knew I was the one who would stop this war, just like I had done when I had fought Zechs or maybe he was Millardo then, that one year ago.  When I was flying towards my target I could feel the feeling of peace drawing nearer, but little did I know I would be wrong again.  

%()@&%@&

"Hey Heero!  Are you going to sit there all day staring out into space or are you going to come and get ready for the festival?" a feminine voice called from the entrance of the shrine.  I shook my head slightly and looked over to see Rei calling me.  I felt a small smile tugging at my lips as I saw her eyes shining brightly as she waved me over.  I set the broom down near a Sakura Tree and walked over to her as the wind blew slightly.  Millions of tiny blossoms were swept by the wind and they littered the ground with brilliant shades of pink.  I looked up at the sky and saw that the heavy clouds were consuming its heavenly blue and the thought of rain crossed my mind.  My attention drew back to Rei and I couldn't help but be drawn in by her brilliance even now.  Her long black hair that appeared to be silkier than a raven's wing and her eyes that held the very flames of fire itself.  She was the total opposite of myself, for I am filled with ice and no emotions in the solid heart that lay frozen within my chest.  She was filled with an inner passion to protect the Earth and those who lay close to her heart, and I couldn't help but wonder if I might be one of those people.  

"Why are we even going to this stupid celebration?  Chaos could be planning another attack and send one of those youma there to attack." I said in a monotone voice.  I fought another urge to smirk as she gave me one of her death glares that made me feel proud for some odd reason.  

"Look buddy, I have known you for a year now and the only reason you go outside of the shrine is to take a jog or get some more bullets for your gun.  Quite frankly I think it is about time you were taught about a little word called _fun_.  You don't have to worry about being stuck with me all the time, okay?  The other guys will be there too.  Believe me Heero, the girls and I didn't invite you guys to come to our world just to help us fight off evil forces, we really do like you guys…" she said as she trailed off.  A bright blush came to her cheeks and I felt annoyance coming to me as I turned away.  Stupid females and their little words like love and romance.  Great…I think I have been spending too much time with Wufei.  I suddenly hear an agitated sigh behind me and I feel a slight bit of amusement as Rei stomps off inside.  I turn to follow, but come face to face with her grandfather.  I find myself having to bend over slightly just to look at the man and I feel my eyebrows rise as he looks at me as if expecting something.  

"What is it old man?" I ask him as I look down at him.  Before I can see he grabs the front of my kimono and pulls me until I fall to my knees.  I am now eye level with him and he has a huge smile set upon his old wrinkled face.  

"So my boy, have you popped the big question yet?  You two kids aren't going to be young forever, and quite frankly you two need to settle down sooner or later." He said as he released me and shook my hand.  I quickly pulled from hand from his and rose to my feet as I slowly began to walk away shaking my head.  Marry Rei?  Now there was something to laugh about…but as I began to think about it more the thought began to get to me.  I grunted at that and walked to my room as I got changed for the stupid celebration.  A while later I just approach the door when I hear a screechy voice begin to sing and then screaming before feet began to shuffle.  I open my door just in time to see Chad run by and Rei is threatening him as she raises a broom above her head.  I shake my head at their actions and suddenly realize just how much cleavage I saw on Rei and remembered the pink tinges to the American's cheeks as he ran by.  

A sigh escapes my lips and walked towards the front of the shrine to wait for the others, but they are already coming up the steps.  Trowa was in the lead and Makoto grasped his hand as their fingers were intertwined.  They walked in silence, but that was short lived as Duo and Minako came up behind them laughing wildly.  The violet eyed joker eyes me and waves just as Minako jumps onto his back playfully, but both end up tumbling to the ground.  A smile finally comes to my lips for those two always know how to lift the mood no matter what is going on.  Ami comes next and she is chatting quietly with Quatre about who knows what.  Wufei is by her side and he has his arms crossed stubbornly as usual.  Usagi suddenly came up the steps and squealed as she saw me standing there.  The clouds boomed with godly might and Usagi came running to me as she started tripping over her feet and flung herself into my arms.  She clung to my jacket and buried her face into my chest as the thunder struck for the third time.  

"Let go Usagi." I said as I peeled her from me.  She looked up at me with puppy eyes and I sighed as I released her arms as she cuddled close to me again.  I pushed her off again as I felt her getting too close and backed away as Rei came down to greet everyone.  I felt myself staring at her form as I took in her red sleeveless kimono and the golden lilies that seemed to dance among the sparkling flames.  Her hair sat up in a French twist and smirked at me as she went and stood near Wufei.  

"So, lets get going you guys!" Minako cried as Duo began to jog the steps with her on his back.  Makoto giggled and looked at Trowa for a moment before they took off after the duo.  Usagi latched herself onto my arm and grasped a very peeved looking Chinese boy's arm as she skipped down the stairs.  Ami and Quatre walked quietly behind us, but I heard her giggle a few times to herself as she tried to cover it with her hand.  

"Come on slow pokes!" Makoto called from the bottom of the steps as she smirked challengingly.  I knew who she was looking at and I moved to the side as Rei ran past me with one swift motion.  Trowa releases the brunette's hand as the tall girl sets off into a sprint and Rei is hot on her heels.  The others are laughing loudly and soon we reach the bottom to meet the Prince and Princess themselves.  Relena is clutching onto Mamoru's arm and she is smiling at the group with sparkling eyes.  I feel myself calm, as they finally seemed to have gotten together and release myself from Usagi's hold.  Minako and Duo quickly jump into the back of Mamoru's car and disappear low into the seats.  I hear Mamoru mutter something under his breath and Relena rubs his arm soothingly.  Ami and Quatre are watching the flailing arms of the couple and are blushing madly before Makoto steers them off in the direction of Haruka's car.  They seem to be a little startled as they try to get a ride from someone else, but Makoto only shakes her head as she grins.  Michiru is trying to calm down a very flustered Haruka and Hotaru has chosen to pick a fight with Wufei about weak women.  

"Come on people we are going to be late!" an annoyed Usagi starts to yell as everyone looks at her like she is crazy.  Wufei looks at her with slightly amused eyes before he shakes his head and jumps into Mamoru's car over the door.  Mina and Duo are trying to fix their hair and are smiling goofily at one another.  I walk over to my motorcycle and climb on, only to feel pressure on the back and look behind me to see Rei grabbing one of the helmets.  Her dress is riding up her thigh and I look away as a stirring awakens within me.  Something taps on my shoulder and I see a helmet appear in front of my vision that is clutched within a pale, slender hand.  I snatch the object quickly, starting the motor as it roared to life and shook with power.  Rei's arms wrap around my waist, her body molding itself to my form as certain parts of her rub against me.  I smirk, leaning back a bit as if to seem like I'm stretching, but I only cause more friction between our bodies and I feel the beautiful goddess behind me shiver with anticipation.  Or is it anxiety?  Fear?  Who knows, but I know a need within me wants to claim her here and now, but I know my mind would never accept me to be so weak as to let her into me, even though my iced up heart seems to be beating for her fire.  What could this feeling be?  I guess I'll soon find out once the day moves on…

TBC…

A/N: I know I said this would be a one shot, but there is still SOOOOO much more I want to do with story and I think it would of turned out to be 10 pages, so I'm going to lengthen it.  ^_^  ***ducks flying carrots***  watch it!          


End file.
